


Bad Neighbords

by xXGhost_QueenXx



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, High School, M/M, Neighbors, What Was I Thinking?, childhood AU, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 16:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11513307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXGhost_QueenXx/pseuds/xXGhost_QueenXx
Summary: Lance did not want his best friend Hunk to move. Neither did he need as a neighbor a rare child with an unusual haircut. But life never gives you what you really need ...Or does it?





	Bad Neighbords

There are friendships that last a lifetime, and there are friendships that should last a lifetime. Lance was certain that by his bad luck his first great friendship, [at age 7] was of the second type.   
  
Hunk and he were the kind of friends who spent all day together with their well-loaded water guns, with which they attacked bushes that for them were rather extraterrestrials attacking our planet. And when night came, with the victory over the "Garla", they shared a good apple juice prepared by Hunk's mother in a homemade way.   
  
Yes, it was paradise. And is that Hunk is the friend that everyone wants, for reasons that Lance did not understand, was much higher and wider, which was very useful to drive away the thugs. Besides, he would eat everything Lance would not like, and that helped him escape his father's scolding.   
  
They were the kind of friends who would be together all their lives. The kind of friendship so great that even his sons would be best friends, and the children of his children, and the children of his children's children. They would be generations and generations of pure friendship.   
  
But no, fate is not to please us.   
  
Lance was not exactly certain that fate had been the one who took his friend away, but he was sure that it had been a cruel and cruel force, something as bad and horrendous as a disease, a contagious and disgusting disease.   
  
He had only asked one thing, Hunk to be his best friend forever, and instead he received a child with a rare hairdo and violet eyes. Life had done his only job wrong ... or that's just what he believes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hunk isn't dead, i know it sounds like that but he just move. Don't worry he will be fine.
> 
> I don't really know why I'm doing this, and i don't really know why you are here...but let's see where this take us.


End file.
